Bob Wycoff
Bob Wycoff Robert Andrew "Bob" Wycoff is the new character in the Lego-Animated Series of Back to the Future. His main job is a bartender. Bio Bob Wycoff was lined up and was asked by Marty if he had the plan, but he does except Huey and Rainbow, and Lorraine McFly. Bob says that the train was secure to prevent Gordon and Reggie for falling down. Interestingly, the dragon robot appeared for The Thief's creation, he says that the creation was cool. Later, he was shot by furious Huey as he lay dead on the ground after he tried to kill the bee. He was back to life and is doing auditions about jokes. On the stage for the big night, he was awarded with a Talent Show Cup. He came back and was in crowd watching Bessie leave. Bob was eager to go to the moon and Marty was answering him that his mile to the moon was one over ten. Last night after going to the library, he borrowed a book called From The Earth To The Moon (not to be confused with the film) that all he wanted was a cannon. He bought the wood pieces to build the cannon and did a photo montage. At the airfield, Bob did a test on the cannon but failed. It knocked Marty down and Bob used a glass of water and an air horn to try to wake him up. By the time Marty woke up, he left and then goes home by himself. That night, Bob was in his first dream going to the moon, as of next morning, he woke up fixing the cannon down. Bob did the second test and the cannon's blowing was better. Soon, he went to find friends to go on the cannon. First, he tried Huey but to no avail. Then he tried Lorraine McFly and Clara Clayton Brown but they were reading comics. Finally he found a green clay person Seth and asks him about the cannon. He led him in the cannon and when he whistles, he wants him to hit the button. But when Bob hits the button, Seth was shot out of the cannon and hits his head on the plane. Seth quits and then left with his extended lunch break. Marty came back with his comic and then Bob asks him to do a test on the cannon with him inside. Bob was shot out and then injured on the building. When Bob was all better, he went home to forget all about the cannon. That night again, he had a nightmare and misses the moon. That morning, Bob was in the airfield again doing the tests where the crowd gets to see the cannon. The four people loaded the cannon with gunpowder and Rainbow had a huge ball and loaded in the cannon. The cannon shot the ball out and the ball was too heavy to fly. The crowd were depressed and went home in disgrace. Bob did a test on the cannon by himself and the cannon shoots him out and then hits the pole with a sock and fell. He was so sad that he would never go to the moon when the dream was over. He was going to Knapford Station to take a train home in disgrace and Huey came by to take Bob to the show of the space shuttle and Bob was not interested. Bob was now interested and then watches the space shuttle blast off. He would not go on the space cannon but become an astronaut. Later, he was having noodle soup at Larry's retirement in Lou's Cafe. When the cafe closes, he left. Bob and his friends are in a cricket game and teasing Dr. Emmett Brown for losing his leg. He ran with excitement catching the ball and ran into a monster. As the monster caught the ball, he was frightened. He, Marty, Emmett, Biff, Huey, and Rainbow came up to the scene. They watched, and the monster roared and then ran off in panic. They went in town and when the monster roared at them, they ran off leaving the monster tired out and thirsty. Then, for Plan A, they had planned to ask Miscolour Max. For Plan B, they went to Nova Robotics to ask The Thief about the Monster. But out in the wastelands, they hid in a bush and watched the fight. Then he stopped The Thief and the Monster fighting. Persona Bob is a friendly bartender who can serve the drinks to customers. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Bee (dead cameo) *The Talent Show *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) *From the Earth to the Moon *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) *The Monster Attacks! Category:Characters Category:Original Characters